


save the souls for later

by nobigigu



Category: Summoners War (Video Game), brief Red Velvet, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dungeons, Evolving, Guilds, Hate to Love, Hugs, Magic, Mild Smut, Monsters, Multi, Ranking, Ranks, Slow Burn, Summoning, Summons, Yoongi is blind, all that good stuff, arena battles, complicated shit if you don't know the game, everyone's kinda cute, guild batles, halls (you'll see what im talking about later on), help me please, holly is female in this, holly is yoongi's talking dog, i don't wanna have a lot of tags but this requires a lot of tags, i might be lying, i wrote this instead of doing a portfolio, ill add more tags later, it all works out, its an rpg au, jealous jeongguk, jeongguk as durand, jeongguk has nerdy glasses but they're kinda cute, jeongguk is kinda cocky, jimin and guk have a love/hate relationship, jimin is sassy but he's also taehyung's new friend, kinda like pokemon but completely not pokemon, lots of kisses, mana and crystals for money, namjoon + yoongi part of the council, possessive jeongguk, powering up (i guess??), seokjin and hoseok are arena rivals, seokjin as edmund, seokjin has horns, so does jimin and jeongguk, summoners war au, taehyung as a player but not really, taehyung is kinda mean, they're kinda like animals but not, this fic is kinda cute, tight hugs, wait no, what do you expect, wow this is really planned out huh, yeah thats kinda it, yeontan is taehyung's talking dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobigigu/pseuds/nobigigu
Summary: kim taehyung's lifelong dream was to become a summoner, a hero who could beat all evil and darkness in the world.hint: was.now, he's not too sure.





	save the souls for later

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is sort of an introduction to the kingdoms and a glance into the past  
> reading this chapter is not essential to understand the fid BUUUUT! it does mention some things that might or might not be confusing later on

A time way more than a million years ago thrived a series of elemental kingdoms inherited by legendary gods. The history behind the making of these kingdoms lays in the palms of the very gods in this story who united and harmonized them.

There are five kingdoms; the Fire Kingdom, the Light Kingdom, the Dark Kingdom, the Wind Kingdom, and the Water Kingdom.  A king and queen ruled the light Kingdom, while only a king ruled each of the rest. They made sure to keep their legacies in a systematic fashion. Everything was all well until _something_ caused the peace to break between the kingdoms, which lead to a small skirmish that turned into another tragic event. This is the story of the War of Elements.

 

To begin, the first quarrel began at the Arena Tower in Ameria on April eleventh. All fifteen members of the Arena Council from each kingdom stood by their rulers’ throne in three groups of five. The BD (“B” meaning Buffs, and “D” meaning Debuffs.) Council is in charge of which beneficial and harmful effects can be used in arena battle, the standard rules of fighting in the arena, and which leader skills are fair to use in the arena. These rules are then either affirmed or denied by the Head Council.

 

Oberon, the Light Fairy King, requested that all knights of his kingdom should wed the daughters of their antipode, the Dark Kingdom. The Water Kingdom and Fire Kingdom’s councils were not too positive about this idea, and while Fran, the Light Fairy Queen, had decided against it, the members of the Light Council concurred this idea for it had a very rational reason, in their opinion.

“If the Fire Kingdom’s knights, for example, were to wed the maidens of the Water Kingdom, the forthcoming generation would be defined as never seen before. Their children could have powers so tremendous even the councils wouldn’t have predicted their strength,” the king conveyed. Jeongguk, a member of the Head Council in the Fire Kingdom replied with, “Perhaps we could try, Oberon. But...what is the reason for this? Why can’t we stick to our practiced traditions and wed the members of our own kingdoms? Why would this be beneficial for us?” Jeongguk leisurely stepped out from beside the Fire King’s throne to walk around the thrones of the Light King and Queen, continuing on. “These are the questions we would need to think deeply about if we were to remain by the king’s word.”

 

Fran absolutely condemned Oberon’s suggestion. “A child of that patrimony would find it overwhelming to possess such powers and could not _possibly_ fathom tolerable limits of control. As Jeongguk mentioned, in what way should this benefit the future of our legacy?” she retorted.

Oberon felt the same magnitude of concern as Fran, however, this did not hinder the council from proceeding onward. He did not recognize that he would soon assimilate the words of his beloved queen.

From that point on, Oberon and his councils relentlessly analysed the subject of combining elements, completely ignoring  Fran and her constant objections of, “Think of the child’s state of mind!” and, “What about everyone’s say?” and, “What about the other kingdoms? Don’t you care about them?” Whatever Fran had to say, whatever her thoughts were, she had begun to forget about voicing them out toward Oberon. He and a few members of his council scheduled a meeting just one week after the Arena Tower conference. As expected, the king had gotten a few opinions from the other kingdoms about his doing, half of which were negative and the other half positive, yet they resumed their studies.

 

About a month later, present time, the Wind Fairy King, Ganymede, sent Fran a message by bird. Fran had just dismissed her knights for training when a hand-sized male finch landed on a branch beside her head before soaring down to rest on her palm. The warm hearted queen cooed at the sight. She has always been a lover of nature, complimenting every dryad, sylph, and sylphid she comes across. The aspects of nature habitually became Fran’s main source of happiness.

The finch hums as Fran smiles, gently patting the top of his head when he hops on the edge of her dainty fingers. A few seconds pass until she notices that the finch were continuously hopping to get the small note off his wing — she doesn’t know how she hadn’t noticed it before. “Oh my,” she mutters, tenderly attempting to remove the note as it had been delicately tied around his wing as to not injure or upset the finch. With her soft, mellow voice, she opens up the letter and reads aloud:

 

_My dearest Fran, long time no see. Or, rather, long time no write? Whichever expression you prefer. I wish to keep this short, as I must attend to my duties as a king. I know that Oberon has made you fret, but you may rest assured. I have an idea that could possibly change your companion’s reasoning. Have him meet me by the Temple of Wishes at sunhigh tomorrow so we could discuss the matter. I hope you dream serene plains of hollyhocks and beautiful butterflies. I know how much you love hollyhocks, my friend._

_~Best regards, Ganymede._

 

Fran lets out a long sigh. Her fellow friends of the Wind Kingdom had always been just the sweetest. She glances at the finch who has now occupied himself with pecking baby acorns that have fallen atop the fine grasses. She gazes at the pale blue sky with jaded eyes, hands resting upon the hem of her dress and the tops of her solid thighs.

“What am I to do?” Fran mutters to herself, and plops down on the grass, fast asleep and surely looking forward to dreaming of hollyhocks and gorgeous, graceful butterflies.

 

 

 

 

 

The bustling crowds of townspeople filled Garen Forest as they flocked around the Dungeon Councils and the kings of each kingdom. It was now evening — the sun’s rays were no longer as the moon drifts to accompany the eyes of the stars.

Oberon, Ganymede, Nyx the Dark Fairy King, Daphnis the Fire Fairy King, and Psamathe the Water Fairy King sat beside each other in a parallel line, scrutinizing the throng of their people. Nyx leaned over to his left and whispered something into Oberon’s ear, his large indigo and violet ombre colored wings brushing up against the other king’s pastel colored ones. Oberon nods, and Nyx gives him a look before leaning back into his chair. The other three kings watch with close eyes as Oberon suddenly stands from his seat.

 

“As you all may know, the council and I have been looking into a minor idea of combining the elements of our opposing kingdoms to create something grand. However, we have received multiple objections, each from your people and the members of the council.” The crowd emits few murmurs while Oberon exhales deeply. “I was so enveloped in this idea that I began to lose time for my own spouse, completely disregarding her. The things she has mentioned to me before were blown away as lightly as the seeds of a dandelion.” Oberon shamefully lowers his head. Daphnis, aware of the Light King’s weary look in his eyes, continued for him. “This... _assignment..._ is not to be further investigated, therefore, without demur, we will consider the theories forgotten. No objections.”

When Oberon seated himself, he expected many shouts of disagreement, so it was only but a surprise that he met eyes with the sympathetic faces of his people.

 

“While we are still here,” a booming voice from the Dungeon Council blurts, quickly changing the topic. “Must we consider the decisions of opening dimensional rifts in Garen Forest?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> publishing cause this got deleted the first time !


End file.
